Hot Sauce Packets
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Webby has her own special way of doing things, especially when it comes to asking a very important question. (One-shot. LouWebLena)


Food was placed down onto the table.

Louie put his phone back into his jacket. He grabbed some of the sauce packets and put them onto his food. When he was done, he started eating his tacos. He felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to look to his right.

"Can you pass me some hot sauce, Greeny?" Lena asked.

He frowned and his eyebrows furled as he chewed, but he didn't say anything about it. He grabbed a few packets and gave them to Lena. Louie swallowed as he grabbed the Pep! can with his fingers. He took a few sips out of the can.

He put down the soda can and looked at Webby, who was sitting on the other side of the table. She was stuffing her face with the tacos like an animal feasting on its first meal in weeks.

Louie chuckled. "Slow down, Webs, it's not like it's going to grow legs and run away from you."

She swallowed. "I know. It's just pretty good!" Webby took a huge bite out of the taco.

"It's not _that_ good, Pink." Lena said as Louie snickered.

One of her tacos were almost gone due to those inhumane bites. He stopped looking at her and he went back to eating his food. He took a few more bites out of his food. He took the can and drank some of it.

As he set down the drink, he noticed a packet in front of his plate. Louie picked it up, reading what was written on it. It had 'Will you marry me?' written on the packet. He read the question a few times. He looked over onto Lena, who was reading something on a packet as well.

She showed him the packet she had in her hand. It said the same thing as the one he had in his hand. They looked over at Webby, who sat there with bloodshot eyes which darted back and forth between them. Sweat came down her face, seemingly nervous as she awaited their answer to her question.

"Of course I want to marry you, Webs." Louie said.

That made her seem slightly more relieved. She let out a breath, as if she was unknowingly holding it. She then stared at Lena, awaiting for her answer next.

"Eh," was the only thing that came out of Lena.

He looked at her when she said that. Louie was prepared to elbow her for the answer that she gave. Webby was breathing heavily. She wiped her hands with a napkin that was close to her food.

"I would've said yes..." She laid the packet down and crossed her arms. "...If it was a _fire_ sauce packet."

He then elbowed Lena in the side harsher than he intended. Lena laughed as he did so, putting her hand on her left ribcage.

"I can write the question again on a fire one if you want!" She went through the packets to find a fire packet.

Lena stopped laughing. "Webby, you don't need to do that. _Yes_ , I want to marry you."

Webby stopped going through them and she looked at them. A humongous smile crept onto her face as she clasped her hands together. She was practically bouncing in her seat when she heard her say that.

Huey and Dewey popped up, cheering in pure joy. It was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. It made Louie, Webby, and Lena look at them. Webby still had a smile on her face while Louie made a gesture that said 'what?'. Lena raised her eyebrow seeing them right outside next to their table.

The red and blue clothed triplets stopped. Huey and Dewey looked at the three while they looked at them. Nobody had said a word to break the sudden silence. Huey appeared to have cleared his throat. From what they could tell, he told Dewey that they might need to leave them be now, as he pushed him forward so they could leave the scene. They watched them slowly leave the area.

Webby looked back at her lovers, squealing with layers of joy etched into it. She put her hand on the table, reaching over to Louie and Lena. She gave both of them a kiss on the beak, starting with Louie first and then secondly Lena. As she was kissing her, she realized something, breaking away a bit sooner than wanted.

The platinum haired duck sat back down on her seat. She looked at her hand and then back at her now fiancés. Webby laughed very nervously.

"Can somebody hand me a napkin?"

* * *

A/N: I blame and thank my friend for this one XD I've been meaning to make something for this poly ship for awhile now, but I couldn't think of anything good enough to write with until she gave me this video that was titled "Roy Mustang proposes to Vic" and I thought that was way too perfect. Short, yes, but I'm not too good with humor that would have a long fanfic be listed under the humor category so I tried my best with this one, haha.


End file.
